


e) When it comes to you...

by scum83



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum83/pseuds/scum83
Summary: Wrote this coz I miss Markjin so damn much T_TI apologize for any mistakes u might findenjoy and lemme know what you think ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this coz I miss Markjin so damn much T_T  
> I apologize for any mistakes u might find  
> enjoy and lemme know what you think ^^

‘2nd floor boys’ toilet @ 10.30’ reads the note in Jinyoung’s hand.

He noticed a piece of paper flew out of his locker as soon as he opened it. He turned left and right, searching for anyone that would meet his gaze. However, no one did as it seemed that everyone was busy doing their own thing. Jinyoung did not have the slightest clue as to who might be the one who had slipped the note into his school locker.

Lessons went by as usual, with homeworks assigned to be submitted the following days. Signaling the start of break time for all students, the school bell rang precisely on its designated time. Jinyoung kept his notebooks and pencil case under the desk, at his own pace, before exiting the classroom and headed towards the boys’ restroom at level two of the main building. Rumor has it that, said location and its surrounding is renowned for students who are looking to confess to their crushes. It is understood amongst the students of the school to not loiter around the vicinity unless there is an absolute need to do so.

He climbed up the staircase praying that it was not a prank or anything similar that would make his school life a living hell. Jinyoung was well aware that there are students who are envious of his academic achievements at school and those people are never hesitant to voice them out. But they have yet to turn physical.

Jinyoung rested his upper body against the chest high barricade in front of the restroom with his arms hanging over the concrete wall. As he was catching his breath after that ascend up the flight of stairs, he noticed at the corner of his eyes, a tall slim brown haired male students reached the top of the stairs, a few feet from where he was standing.

The other student walked passed him and entered the restroom, the sound of the tap turning and running water can be heard next. It went on for a few seconds and stopped. The other male made a sound of clearing his throat, whilst standing at the doorstep.

“Umm…Jinyoung. You’re Jinyoung right?” the student asked hesitantly.

Still unmoved from the position he was in, Jinyoung frowned at the question. He turned around and immediately recognized the face looking back at him. It was the weirdo jock who he had, on multiple occasions, caught staring at him, shamelessly.

He could feel his cheeks getting warm as if scorched by the intense gaze coming from the other male.

“Yes?” Eyebrows creasing at his current predicament.

Before he was even able to fully comprehend what was really happening, Jinyoung felt his arm being yanked and his body pulled into the restroom. He was pushed back until he was flushed against the door and the other student slipped an arm next to his waist to fasten the lock.

They were now standing face to face. Jinyoung was sure that he was going to get beaten to a pulp, though he didn’t even know what exactly he did wrong. He scrunched his eyes shut out of fear and prepared for the worst.

The next thing that happened threw Jinyoung into a rollercoaster of emotions.

The other student raised his hand to cup Jinyoung’s cheeks. He moved in closer until their lips met. It was a slow and gentle motion. Supple pair of lips glided against Jinyoung’s own. A few second had passed when Jinyoung’s mouth was enticed open with a swipe of the tongue on the lower lip. 

The muscle then slipped in and tasted the surface of the moist orifice. It licked at the back of the upper row of those perfect teeth. On which the other student decided there and then, is one of his favourite features on Jinyoung.

The kissing ceased, the initiator of the kiss leaned his forehead on Jinyoung’s as they both panted for some much needed air.

A finger brushed Jinyoung’s cheek, as if coaxing him to open his eyes. As they opened, he focused his vision on the face in front of him, blocking his view from everything else. The furrowed eyebrows came back.

The event was so bizarre and shocking that it rendered Jinyoung speechless. His eyes blinked rapidly, as his brain spun figuring out what exactly had just taken place.

In his peripheral, Jinyoung saw the other male’s arm was moving upwards again, probably to touch him once more. Without hesitating he stopped it from moving further up with a firm grip on the wrist.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jinyoung hissed immediately after he found his voice, hoping the way it sounded will intimidate the male in standing front of him.

Jinyoung released his grip and what he saw after that was even more puzzling. In a flash, the other’s eyes flew wide open as if he was in a trance and snapped out of it and what looked like sadness came upon those dark brown orbs for a split second.

The other student took a step back as Jinyoung too moved away from his position against the door, eyes never leaving each other.

“I’m sorry…” was uttered is a hushed voice.

The other male shifted his gaze to the door and moved to unlock it. As soon as it opened, the brown haired students dashed out of the restroom leaving behind an extremely bewildered Jinyoung.

-tbc-


	2. When it comes to you...(part 2)

Mark stepped into the supermarket, bowing slightly to the friendly cashier who greeted him with a rarely seen enthusiast among employees working in retail.

He made his way to the snacks aisle, thinking of picking up a few things to munch on later tonight. As he was browsing and mulling over which one to buy, a close match between the onion rings and the cheese flavoured potato balls, he heard from his crouching position in front of the row of brightly hued snacks packaging, a ring of the bell attached to the door of the supermarket, signaling the entrance of another customer.

Mark stood up to relax his aching muscle and made the mistake of turning his head to the direction of the entrance. Instantly able to make out the person who walked into the supermarket at that moment, he turned his attention back to the snacks on the shelves. Taking a shaky breath, he looked up again at the direction of the entrance only to find it sans anyone. His eyes continued searching for the head of jet black hair that he recognizes oh-so-very-well.

Scanning the front half of the supermarket, his vision closed in on the said mop of raven hair near the freezer. After a moment of hesitation, he took a step away from his spot for the last ten minutes and walked to where the seemingly the other customer in the store was.

As he walked, his brain spun, finding ways to call for the person’s attention without scaring him away. As he got closer, he cleared his throat, hoping for the noise to somehow be caught by the intended person.

Oblivious to his surrounding, Jinyoung who at that time had half his upper body bent over the freezer did not display even a smidgen of intention to move, but rather could be seen intently staring at the content of the freezer.

Mark was at a lost. So he just stood there, looking at the other customer like a weirdo that he has recently become when it comes to this particular person. With fascination Mark watched as a pout and a narrowing of eyes came upon the other’s expression and the sliding glass panel of the freezer was opened for him to fish out a packet of ice cream. A dreamy smile appeared as he gazed lovingly at the frozen confectionery in his hold.

Mark made another attempt at providing a distraction by again, making to clear his throat just as the other male was turning his body to make his way to the front of the store. 

Jinyoung moved his head to the source of the sound, the hair at the back of his neck stood up as he recognized the face looking back at him. Not wanting to display his emotions to a potential threat, he glared at the other male.

Mark lifted both his arms to his chest, hinting that he was not there to cause any harm.

“Um…Jinyoung? Can…” he started

“What do you want?” Jinyoung asked with a lift of a brow.

“…can…can we talk?” Mark managed to finish his sentence.

“What? Why?” his hands curled into tight fists, the ice cream packaging crackled.

“Please…” he held his arm out for the ice cream in Jinyoung’s hand.

Jinyoung took a step back in mild surprise. Mark took a slow step closer and reached for the hand holding the ice cream and pulled it gently out of Jinyoung’s fist.

He lifted the ice cream that is now in his on hand “I’ll go and pay for this. Will you please wait for me outside? I really need to talk to you.”

Confident that he was not to be harmed, Jinyoung sighed, resigned to the other’s request and exit the supermarket to the plastic chairs and tables set up outside and took a seat on one of the chairs facing the main road.

Jinyoung felt strangely calm despite the memory of what happened between them came rushing back. The ding of the bell from the door burst the bubble of his wandering thoughts, he kept his posture while listening to the footsteps approaching nearer. 

The scraping of the chair legs against the concrete made Jinyoung wince, he peeked at the other male’s movements of placing the ice cream and a can of soda on the table before taking a seat on the chair a few feet from where he was.

Jinyoung reached for his ice cream, noticing that it was a new one and not the one he had crumpled earlier. He tore open the packaging to expose the sweet icy treat. It was lifted to his mouth at which his tongue slipped out to have a taste.

Mark swallowed, fascinated by the pink tongue and even darker pink lips being wet by a sweep of the appendage against them.

“…if you ask me to wait here just because you wanted to stare, I think I’d better go…” Jinyoung stood up and pushed his chair back. 

In a panic, Mark managed to get hold of Jinyoung’s wrist, effectively stopping him from walking away. Though as if he had touched something hot, Mark let go of his hold before Jinyoung could even react from the sudden contact.

“Please...” Mark pleaded, paired with sad puppy eyes.

Jinyoung was slightly taken aback by the expression. It was unexpectedly adorable, not something you would imagine coming from the school star athlete. He sat back down, ice cream abandoned on the table.

He turned to look at a solemn looking Mark.

“Well?” a lift of an eyebrow accompanied the question.

Mark shifted his folded hands that were of his lap onto the table between them.

“I like you.” He blurted out.

It took Jinyoung a good ten seconds to react and all he did was, laugh in Mark’s face. A thunderous and odd sounding three syllable laugh of ‘ha ha ha’.

“Yeah, right.” An eyeroll for how ridiculous that sounded.

“Why’d you laugh? It’s true. I like you, a lot.” Mark clarified, exasperated.

“Right, okay. Who put you up to this? How much are you guys betting on this whole thing?” Jinyoung arms flailed gesturing at the empty air.

“Look um…see I don’t even know your name…”

“It’s Mark.” The owner of the name offered.

“Huh?”

“Mark.” He repeated himself.

“Mark, was it? Ok, Mark. I’m very well aware that people like you see people like me as none other than playthings. It’s mean and just plain disgusting. So can we just stop right here. Stop wasting your time and mine. Go and find something else better to do for a change.”

Jinyoung closed his eyes and took a deep breath after the rant, trying to suppress his anger.

“No. You got it all wrong…and what do you mean people like me? Like me, how?” Mark questioned, frustration bubbling in his chest.

Jinyoung rubbed his face and combed his finger through his thick black mane.

“It’s a school night and I’m really tired. So please let me go home. I have a shitload of homework to do. Please just…”

Jinyoung got up and left.

Mark gripped the edge of his chair so tight that his knuckles went white.

“What the hell just happened?” he asked no one in particular.

He sighed as Jinyoung’s figure disappeared at the corner of the row of shoplots.

-tbc-


	3. When it comes to you (part 3)

-Hello sweethearts *waves*. I’m kinda back-ish.

I apologise for being away for so long. Hopefully this is a sign of many to come (fingers crossed).

Enjoy :)

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jinyoung came into the classroom with a bright smile and walked towards his childhood friend, JB who had his head resting on his folded arms on the desk.

“Yo! Yo! Yo! What’s up, what’s up!!” he patted the other student on the back, rather enthusiastically.

The glare JB shot him for being rudely awakened from his slumber had Jinyoung lifting his arms in surrender. Scratching his neck, embarrassed, Jinyoung gave his best friend a toothy smile as a gesture of peace.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” JB hissed at him, scowling.

Jinyoung exaggerated a shudder “Can you not? Your eyes, they look terrifying.” as he took his assigned seat next to his longtime buddy.

“Well don’t fucking do that, dummy. I almost had a heart attack.” He rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes.

“Did you? My apologies. Here, a peace offering.” Placing a small bag filled to the brim with several kinds of pastries in front of JB.

“Apology accepted” JB mumbled as he rummaged through the bag, examining the content.

“This is mighty generous of you…” JB blurted, taking a huge bite of the cream bun and chewing noisily.

Jinyoung turned to look at JB after he was done placing his pencil case and notebooks on the desk. He jerked back slightly at the sight that greeted him.

“Dude, can you eat like a normal human being?”

He lifted JB’s free hand and brought it near the owner of said hand’s face to wipe off a smudge of cream at the side of his mouth.

 

“Jinyoung, there’s someone here looking for you.”

Jinyoung turned his head to look at a classmate who made the announcement and frowned.

“Me? Who is it?”

“I could be wrong but he looks like that jock from class B.” the other student offered as the returned to his seat.

“What jock from class B?” JB asked as he pulled Jinyoung by the shoulder to look at him.

JB had this funny expression on his face that he does whenever he is curious, where he narrows his eyes and scrunches his eyebrows. It is a sight to behold because it makes him look so different from the usual cool and chic JB that everyone is familiar with.

Jinyoung shrugged, stood up and made his way to the backdoor of the classroom.

 

Mark ignored the stares directed at him and the hushed conversations happening around him as he waited for the intended person to make an appearance.

“I wonder what he’s doing here? D’you think someone’d pissed him off or something?” Could be heard from a pair of male students a few steps away from where he was standing.

Mark could only bring himself to roll his eyes as a reaction to the comment.

“Some people should really learn to mind their own busi…” he whispered to himself only to stop mid sentence as he opened his eyes to a pair of pink plump lips.

“Yes?” Cold and distant sounding.

As if being snapped out of a daze by the voice that slipped through those lips, Mark changed his focus to the person’s dark brown orbs.

“Hi, it’s Mark from last night. Can we…”

“I’m not a goldfish Mark. Do you need anything?” Jinyoung intercepted before the other male could finish his question.

Mark’s eyes blinked rapidly at the mention of a goldfish but disregard it, he figured it was probably one of Jinyoung’s inside jokes.

“Yes, umm…it’s about last night… can we please finish where we left off…” he shifted his gaze for a quick second past Jinyoung and back “…just the two of us, please.”

Jinyoung followed the direction as to where Mark directed his view earlier to find his childhood friend, JB, was staring intensely at the both of them from their paired seat.

“Last night? There’s more? I thought what needed to be said, was said last night?” Jinyoung said as he turned to look back at Mark.

Jinyoung unexpectedly felt a twinge of guilt? or maybe it was sympathy?. When confronted with this attractive male student who looked like he was trying his might not to let his facial expression show his emotions.

“Please…” The plead could barely be heard but the weight it carried was enough to waver Jinyoung’s stand in this matter.

Mark had lost count of how many times he had uttered the word in this last couple of days, a word that was once so unfamiliar to him. However, it seemed that it had now become a fixed accompaniment that would end his speech when it was directed to this ethereal being standing in front of him at this moment.

Jinyoung sighed but schooled his features so not to send the wrong message that could possibly upset his obviously stressed unexpected guest.

“It’s fine I guess. I don’t have anything planned after school today. You?”

Mark smiled widely at the reply, flashing his pearly whites.

“Me too! no other plans for today. I’ll wait for you at the café right next to the store, after school. Is that okay?” the whole thing sounded a little too chirpy, gone all the somber air that surrounded them a few minutes ago.

Jinyoung smiled back, albeit not as bright as Mark’s.

“Yeah, sure” he took a quick glance at his watch “You should probably return to your classroom. The bell’s about to ring” a reminder for the both of them.

Mark made to move away walking backwards whilst avoiding bumping into other students moving about along the corridor, who just like him, scrambling to return their respective classrooms.

“Shoot! Yeah I probably should get back to class. See you.”

Jinyoung gave Mark a curt wave before he turned around to return to his seat and to his now very nosy seatmate.

“Who the hell was that? He looks so fucking familiar” JB fired away as soon as Jinyoung came closer “Wait! Is he here to pick a fight with you or something?”

“Not exactly… and why would you think that?” Jinyoung slapped the back of JB’s head for that less than intelligent question.

JB just rubbed the ‘injured’ part of his head and glared at the source of his pain.

Class started as soon as the teacher came. Jinyoung felt a creeping giddiness taking over his whole body as the lesson went on.

“It’s probably just the upcoming test.”

In his head, he was reasoning with himself as to what could possibly be the cause of this sensation that his body was experiencing.

“Yup, definitely the test.” He finished the thought with a firm nod.


End file.
